The Fifth Gem
by NomitheNeko
Summary: Steven's life was normal, but when this new Gem arrives, will it change his life forever? GEM DEATH A little dream I had that was about the blue gem spot on the door. Sapphire is based on a dream persona, not based on anyone in particular.
1. Meeting You

Steven sat in his room, play Mini Golf Quest when he heard the familiar sound of the Gem Teleporter going off. He ran down to see the Gems holding a large bundle of light blue cloth. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at the limp mass in Garnets' arms. "Not what, who" Pearl corrected him. Steven looked puzzled "You've never brought anyone home before..." he questioned. "This one is special" Garnet said placing the bundle softly on the sofa. Amethyst unwrapped it and tossed the cloth aside. It was a girl, a very beautiful girl. She had shoulder-length brown hair with bangs that swept across her face. She wore a long, indigo skirt with a dark blue shirt that stopped right above her belly-button. Where her navel should be was a Gem, a sapphire. Her star-shaped necklace shined in the light as the beams of sunlight hit the minuscule sapphire on it. Her pale skin was speckled with light brown freckles and she had quiet a few light-colored scars on her arms and sides. "Steven has a crush, hah-heh!" Amethyst joked, pointing at Steven. Steven blushed, "N-no, she's just really...pretty.." he explained, looking down at the floor. "We found her at the Sand Spire hiding from the monster we killed. She showed us her Gem and let us know she had been lost for a long time before she had passed out. Naturally, we took her home." Pearl said, as she walked toward the kitchen. Steven reached out to the girl as garnet said "Let her rest, she's been through so much." Steven sat in the chair for what felt like hours before she moved. "Garnet! She's awake!" he exclaimed. Garnet's door opened as she came out with a fleece blanket and fresh clothes for the girl. "W-where am I?" she asked in her soprano voice. "You're at the temple in Beach City!" Steven said, excitedly. "The...temple...?" she questioned. She pulled her self up from the sofa and sat up to look at Steven. "I haven't been in a soft bed in...forever." She smiled. She jabbed her hand out at Garnet, "My name is Sapphire, Sapphire Marie. Daughter of Sapphire Anne." Garnet shook her hand. She looked at Steven and saw his Gem, "WOAH!" She screamed. The Gems and Steven jumped. "You're the son of Rose Quartz?!" She said loudly. "Y-yes. How do you know my mom?" Steven asked. "She's my godmother. She and my mother were best friends. She helped my mom the day I was born. I'm half human, too. I can tell you are because you have your mother's Gem, just like me! It's so nice to know there are others like me!" She rambled on. Garnet spoke up, "Where is your father? The last time I saw him he was retiring from the military. Has something happened?" Sapphire looked down and tears streamed down her face, "He was gravely injured while we were on a mission to the Sand Spire, he used what I could muster of my power to protect him, but it wasn't enough. He...died.." she trailed off. Garnet looked down at her feet, "Sorry..." she whispered. "I can help Garnet prepare a room for you, you can live here with us." Pearl said, glaring at Amethyst. "Y-yeah! You're home when you're with us, Sapphire!" Amethyst stuttered. Sapphire smiled and thanked her new-found friends. Steven blushed and looked at his hands. They all laughed together, helping Sapphire feel welcome.


	2. Loving You

_6 months later._

"Sapphire?" Steven asked, scooting closer to her on the couch. Steven had developed quite a liking for her. She leaned toward Steven and his lips accidentally bushed against hers. They both blushed like crazy but turned back to each other and kissed passionately. Steven's gem glowed and opened the portal to Rose's Room. Sapphire walked in and Steven followed behind. They laid down on the bed and took each others clothes off. They shyly turned away from each other, as neither had seen someone of the opposite sex naked before. "Do you think we're taking this too fast?" Steven asked. Sapphire shook her head, "I like you, Steven. I like you, like you." Steven's hands were shaking as Sapphire climbed on top of him. She stared into his eyes and she lowered her self onto him. She shrieked in pain. Steven winced, never had something felt so tight on him and so good at the same time. "I'm okay, please don't make that face.." she assured Steven. "Oh no, am I ruining it?" Steven thought frantically. She slowly thrusted downward and Steven gasped. Time felt like it was rushing by, his first time felt like it was slipping by so quickly. "Oh, it's coming.." Steven gasped, gripping Sapphire tightly. She moaned loudly as she peaked. Her body was so exhausted, she slumped over onto Steven's shoulder and kissed his cheek. Steven smiled and laid down on his bed. She snuggled up next to him and they dozed off.

Steven awoke with a feeling of regret. "This is my _friend!_ What we did isn't what friends do!" he thought. His mind went over everything that happened last night. "Awww man, what do I do? Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl are gonna hate me now... I've ruined her body forever. No amount of Gem power can fix that..." He buried his face in his hands. Sapphire started to shuffle around and turned toward him. He looked at her to see she had the same look he had. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have.." she trailed off, looking embarrassed, "I promise we can just forget this, okay? Let's just be friends, if that's still okay." Steven nodded, handing Sapphire her clothes. They dressed in somber silence, both regretting their irreversible decision. They left Rose's Room to see the house was still empty. Steven climbed into his bed and stared out of the window. The rain of the late summer pinged off the window and danced down the pane in long, river like streams. Sapphire's footsteps trailed off and she shut the screen door behind her. He watched her climb up the hill by the temple as she headed for the grove by the lighthouse. "She probably just needs time..." he thought. Amethyst's door opened and she asked "What did you do to Sapphire?" Steven stared out the window, "Nothing, really..." "Garnet said she felt a change, a sudden change, is everything okay? She's not hurt, is she?" Amethyst asked frantically. Steven sighed, "No, she's fine.." "Steven, if you ever need anything, I'm there for you, okay?" she assured him. She hugged him and retreated to her room.


	3. Needing You

_One month later._

__

"Steven? Are you listening?" Garnet demanded. "I'm sorry, what?" Steven said. He hadn't been quite himself since that night with Sapphire. Garnet sighed, "I think something is really wrong with her." Sapphire hadn't left her room in 2 weeks, and she only left the room to run into town and she came back with lots of weird food. Whenever she saw Steven, she smiled, but when he didn't return the smile, she sighed and went into her room with the food. "Is she sick?" Steven said non-enthusiastically. "No, we're about to find out." Pearl said as Sapphire came out of the restroom. She looked down at her feet and handed something to Amethyst. They all looked at each other then back at Steven. "What? Did I do something wrong?" Steven asked looking at everyone. "I don't wanna be like my mom!" Sapphire shouted. "She's pregnant, Steven." Pearl said. "But the probability that the baby is a human is more likely than it being a Gem, which means Sapphire won't have to give up her physical form for it. I suppose only time can tell which it will be." Steven sunk into the couch, "Pregnant? It was only one time! You can't get pregnant your first time... can you?" he asked. "Anytime you engage in intercourse, you're at the risk of insemination, Steven." Pearl said, looking frustrated. Sapphire ran into Steven's room and threw herself on the bed, weeping. "We're not mad at you, Steven, things happen. Not everything is on purpose." Garnet assured him. The next 7 months felt muddy, wet, and blended together. Steven never left much but Sapphire was always leaving, everyday, her belly looked more swollen than the next. One day, Steven was sleeping on the couch, out of respect and ease for Sapphire, she exclaimed in pain. Steven shot out of the couch and ran to her side, "Are you okay? Are you hurting?" he asked, holding her hand. Sapphire smiled, "I'm okay, she's just rolling around. She stuck her foot in my ribs, that's all." Steven sighed in relief, "She? It's a girl?" Sapphire looked down at her very large stomach, "Yes, and I think she'll be beautiful. I've accepted that I might not get to see her, so I've already picked out a name. Athena Sapphire, do you like it?" Steven nodded, "I'm sorry this had to happen, I should have been more careful..." She shook her head, "No, it's my fault too, I shouldn't have forced myself onto you. I could tell you weren't into it... But stubborn me went for it anyway..." I'm gonna try to get more sleep, if you need anything, just yell." Steven said, rubbing her stomach. 2 weeks passed, silently by, before something that would change Steven forever would happen. 


	4. Losing You

Sapphire's screams of pain could be heard even in the Gem's rooms. "Sapphire!" Pearl shouted, running to her friend's side. Steven ran up the stairs to see blood everywhere. "Garnet, Amethyst, we have to get to the hospital, now!" Pearl shouted as the pair came into the room. "Is she gonna be okay?!" Steven asked frantically. "I'm not sure, Steven, please help, call an ambulance!" Garnet shouted, holding Sapphire's hand. The minutes felt like hours. "Her gem is starting to detach. The pregnancy must be human, it's getting too big to be a Gem-child. She's going to die if the baby isn't born now..." Pearl whispered to Garnet and Amethyst, not wanting Steven to panic even more than he is. Sapphire passed out due to loss of blood, as the ambulance arrived. The ride felt like years, as Steven held her hand, reciting to her that she'd be fine. The rushed her into the emergency room. The doctors shouted at each other all different types of measurements and medicines at each other. Steven felt so alone, even in this crowded waiting room. He ran to her room, to be with her. "There's extreme complications, doctor! The baby is being strangled by the umbilical cord!" the nurse in pink, now bloodied up scrubs shouted. A heart monitor attached to Sapphire went flat and the baby was removed, but it was too late. The blue child was held in the air, a perfect human baby girl. No screams, no gasp, no sound, nothing except the monitor attached to Sapphire and it's piercing alarm. Steven felt his head go fuzzy and numb, "I killed her..." he thought. The Gems ran in only to be stopped by the sound that Steven couldn't get out of his mind. "No... we were too late..." Garnet whispered, looking at Steven. "Steven..." Pearl began, reaching for the boy. He smacked her hand away and ran, out of the emergency room, out of the hospital. "Steven!" Garnet yelled. Steven ran, he didn't care that the snow was beating down on him, freezing him. Nothing was colder than the feeling of loss and knowing he'd never get to see his daughter in this life. "It's not fair! She didn't even get to cry! She didn't even cry!" he screamed, running in through the front door of the house. He sat there for a while, then he thought, "If I die, I'll get to meet her..." he shuffled around the house until he found a rope. "All those years of Boy Scouts I did are coming in handy..." he thought as he tied a noose. He tied it to the beams on the ceiling. "I'm coming, Sapphire... I'm coming to you and our daughter..." he whispered as he kicked himself off of the edge of the loft. "Steven, no!" the Gems yelled, watching life fade from Rose's only son. They were too late, he was already gone.


End file.
